


«Попались!..»

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: АУ, в котором Джон подарил Арье Иглу до основных событий саги





	«Попались!..»

В богороще под густыми кронами вековых деревьев всегда царили сумерки. Но Арье это ничуть не мешало. Она прыгала вокруг Джона, норовя наскакивать сразу с нескольких сторон. Джон же практически не сходил с места, но, несмотря на это, умудрялся отбивать все ее атаки.  
— Ты расходуешь слишком много сил, — сказал он, когда она, запыхавшись, остановилась на мгновение и опустила палку. — Так быстрее устанешь.  
— Я не устану! — возмутилась она и снова набросилась на него. При этом она непроизвольно переложила палку из действительно слегка подуставшей правой руки в левую. Так было удобнее — Арья даже думала иногда, что, разреши ей септа вышивать левой рукой, то у нее могло бы получаться лучше. Джон удивленно вскинул бровь, его реакция запоздала на какую-то долю секунды, и Арье наконец-то удалось его достать. От удара по голени Джон крякнул, но тут же палка в его руке выписала какую-то немыслимую фигуру и стукнула Арью по пальцам. Арья вскрикнула, выронив свое оружие, и сунула занывшие костяшки пальцев в рот. Джон шагнул к ней.  
— Больно? — с тревогой в голосе спросил он.  
— Ни капельки, — соврала Арья. И, заметив, как он украдкой потирает голень, не удержалась и добавила с ехидцей: — Не больнее, чем тебе.  
Глаза Джона расширились. Он отдернул руку и улыбнулся:  
— А ты молодец. Быстро учишься.  
Арья буквально раздулась от гордости. 

С тех пор, как Джон подарил ей Иглу — самый настоящий, пусть и маленький, меч! — Арья не давала ему прохода, донимая просьбами научить ее фехтовать.  
— Леди Старк прикажет спустить с меня шкуру, — отговаривался Джон, делая страшное лицо.  
— Она не станет! — волновалась Арья. — И отец не даст ей это сделать. Мы же Старки, а не Болтоны.  
— Ну да, голову с плеч, это и быстрее, и чище, — мрачно ворчал Джон. Но при этом глаза его откровенно смеялись, и Арья успокаивалась.  
— В любом случае, если она не узнает, то ничего не сделает. Мы же ей не скажем.  
— А если нас кто-нибудь увидит?  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем...  
И в конце концов они стали после обеда убегать в богорощу. Получалось не каждый день, но, когда удача была на их стороне, мама сидела с малышами, Браном и Риконом, а Санса уединялась с подружками, чтобы посплетничать, а потом сладко поспать. Предполагалось, что и Арья должна быть с ними, но она терпеть не могла пустую болтовню и спать днем, и, по выражению Сансы, «только мешала». Все привыкли к тому, что в это время она обычно бегала по двору и замку, и ее никто не стал бы искать. Как скрывал свое отсутствие Джон, она не знала, но старшие мальчики были гораздо свободнее в перемещениях. Они регулярно устраивали охотничьи вылазки в лес, а иногда Теон Грейджой подбивал Робба отправиться в зимний городок, чтобы «посмотреть на красивых девушек». Джон в таких случаях с ними не ходил. Арья не знала, почему, но смутно догадывалась, что это оттого, что он бастард, и не задавала вопросов. Зато в такие часы брат принадлежал только ей. Они забирались в самое сердце богорощи и до самозабвения мутузили друг друга палками, по размеру похожими на короткие учебные мечи. Правда, в начале Арье с трудом удавалось удержать свою палку на весу.  
А сейчас она смогла достать Джона! Чем не повод для гордости?..  
— Ну что, достаточно на сегодня? — спросил Джон.  
Арья пожевала губу. С одной стороны, ее могли хватиться. С другой — хотелось закрепить достигнутый успех. Но решиться на что-то она не успела.  
— Попались!..  
Арья крутанулась на месте, выставив перед собой меч.  
— Спрячь! — прошипел ей Джон, свою палку он отпихнул ногой к корням чардрева. Арья неловко спрятала меч за спину, но этим вряд ли можно было бы кого-то обмануть.  
А особенно востроглазую и пронырливую Джейни Пуль.  
— Я же говорила, что они здесь прячутся! — дочка стюарда вышла из-за деревьев. На ее хорошеньком личике играла усмешка. — Смотри-ка, Арья-Лошадка решила, что палка сделает из нее рыцаря.  
Теперь Арья не стала бы ронять свой меч ни за что на свете. Она вытащила его из-за спины и попыталась скопировать расслабленную позу бывалых воинов.  
— А тебе-то какое дело?  
— Никакого, — Джейни повела плечом. — Но что скажет леди Старк, узнав, что ее дочь дерется на палках со своим братом-бастардом? Это ведь совсем не подобает леди. Не так ли, Санса?  
Пальцы Арьи разжались сами собой, и палка упала на землю. Вслед за Джейни из-за деревьев показалась Санса. Она шла не торопясь, изящно ступая по шуршащему ковру из травы и пожухлых листьев, и двумя руками поддерживала подол, чтобы не запачкать жемчужно-серое платье. Арья прикусила губу. Ее старшая сестра все всегда делала изящно. Просто пример для подражания для непутевой младшей сестры, из которой никак не удавалось сделать леди. И никто не спрашивал Арью, а хочет ли она сама быть леди.  
Остановившись рядом с Джейни, Санса взмахнула ресницами, — под ее взглядом Арья с новой силой почувствовала все свои синяки и царапины — печально вздохнула и повернулась к Джону.  
— От Арьи, наверное, можно было ожидать чего-то подобного, она еще маленькая и не умеет себя подобающе вести.  
Арья скривилась. Нашли маленькую, у них всего-то два года разницы! Но тут Санса продолжила:  
— Но ты, Джон... Как ты мог предать доверие нашего лорда-отца, вовлекая ее во что-то настолько неприличное?  
— Мы не делали ничего неприличного, — Джон закаменел лицом.  
— Леди Старк может решить иначе, — хихикнула Джейни.  
Санса даже не улыбнулась.  
— Фехтование — занятие для мальчиков. Девочке, тем более леди, неприлично заниматься этим. — Она вздохнула, взгляд, обращенный на Арью, был полон мягкой укоризны. — Септа Мордейн говорит, что нам пора уже начинать думать о замужестве, сестра, а какому лорду или рыцарю захочется жениться на такой дикарке, как ты?  
— А я не хочу замуж ни за какого глупого лорда или рыцаря! — выпалила Арья.  
Санса изящно пожала плечами.  
— Это будешь решать не ты, а наш лорд-отец и леди-мать. И, боюсь, — она с сокрушенным видом пожала плечами, — мне придется рассказать о сегодняшнем происшествии, по крайней мере, маме, раз папа пока еще не вернулся из своей поездки. Ведь предполагалось, что ты будешь под моим присмотром.  
Она развернулась и, все так же осторожно делая каждый шаг, двинулась к замку. С ветки чардрева плавно слетел увядший лист и застрял в ее золотисто-каштановых кудрях. Она стряхнула его, дернув плечиком, и плотнее закуталась в отороченный собольим мехом серый плащ, будто огромные деревья навевали на нее холод. Ухмыльнувшись напоследок Джону и Арье, Джейни бросилась за ней.  
Арья перевела взгляд на Джона.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Боюсь, занятий больше не будет.  
Его голос был так же непроницаем, как и лицо, но Арья вздрогнула от нехорошего предчувствия.  
***  
Арья любила маму, хотя давно уже смирилась с тем, что мамины улыбки достаются в основном Сансе, а на долю ее, Арьи, выпадают печальные вздохи. Все равно она — не Санса, и никогда такой же не будет. А когда ощущать на себе мамино разочарование было совсем невмоготу, всегда можно было сбежать к отцу и братьям, которые любили ее и такой, какой она была. Но сейчас она не могла убежать.  
Правда, ругать ее мама не стала. Только нахмурилась и взмахом руки велела ей отойти к Сансе и септе Мордейн, стоявшим рядом с ее креслом. Речную синеву маминых глаз — синих глаз Талли — будто сковала лютая стужа, и весь их холод был обращен на Джона. Тот стоял перед креслом, выпрямив спину, но по легкому подрагиванию его губ Арья поняла, что он боится. Ее обожаемый брат, который, она была уверена в этом, никогда и ничего не боялся.  
— Почему мама не любит Джона? — Арья прошептала эти слова совсем тихо, почти про себя, но Санса услышала.  
— Потому что он бастард, — проговорила она одними губами.  
— Ну и что? — не поняла Арья.  
— Он напоминает маме о том, что папа ей изменил. А теперь помолчи, мама заметит.  
Арья прикусила губу. Она все равно ничего не поняла. Что такое "изменил"? Она не верила, что отец мог сделать что-то плохое. Лорд Эддард Старк был самым лучшим на свете, так все считали, не только она! И если даже он сделал что-то _не совсем_ хорошее, мама давно должна была его за это простить. Но в любом случае, при чем тут был Джон? Он-то никому не изменял.  
— Мне очень жаль, что доверие, оказанное тебе моим лордом-мужем, оказалось обмануто столь возмутительным образом, — холодный голос мамы вырвал ее из раздумий к реальности. Нет, не мамы — леди Старк. Арья поежилась. Такое суровое начало не сулило ничего хорошего. — Но вряд ли стоило ожидать чего-то иного от бастарда.  
Она поджала губы, провела рукой по колену, разглаживая складочки, незаметные глазу Арьи. Джейни и Бет Кассель, полускрытые широкими юбками септы Мордейн, о чем-то зашушукались между собой.  
— Вопрос о целесообразности твоего дальнейшего нахождения в замке будет решать, разумеется, лорд Старк, когда вернется, — продолжила леди Кейтилин, — но одно я могу сказать тебе точно. Ты и близко больше не подойдешь ни к одному из моих детей.  
— Нет! — Санса попыталась удержать ее, но Арья вырвалась и встала рядом с Джоном. — Мама, он ни в чем не виноват!  
Взгляд леди Старк, обращенный к дочери, немного потеплел.  
— Это, безусловно, моя вина, — сказала она со вздохом, — что ты выросла дикаркой, понятия не имеющей о хороших манерах. Боги не дали тебе способностей твоей старшей сестры, поэтому их отсутствие ты должна компенсировать усердным трудом. С этого дня я буду внимательно следить за тем, чтобы ты не отлынивала от своих уроков и обязанностей, и попрошу септу не давать тебе ни малейших поблажек.  
— Да, миледи, — септа Мордейн присела в реверансе.  
«Как будто она раньше давала мне поблажки», — насупилась Арья. Но самое обидное было даже не в том, что теперь, вместо занятий фехтованием, ей предстояли скучные дни с иголкой и пяльцами, исколотые пальцы и суровые замечания септы. Самым горьким было слышать в голосе матери признание того, что Арья — неудачная дочь. Некрасивая и ни к чему не способная. На глаза навернулись слезы. И тут она услышала:  
— У Арьи есть способности. К фехтованию у нее настоящий талант.  
Наверное, Арья еще никогда не была так благодарна брату, как в этот момент. Стоя в ожидании наказания, он не побоялся вступиться за нее. Она коснулась его ладони, чтобы хоть так выразить свою любовь и поддержку, и он слегка сжал ее пальцы.  
Лицо ее матери побледнело от гнева.  
— Молчи, — велела она, — ступай в свою комнату и не смей покидать ее до возвращения лорда Старка.  
Джон выпустил ее руку, развернулся и вышел. Мать повернулась к Арье.  
— Сейчас септа отведет тебя и усадит за вышивание. Вы начнете с самых простых стежков, и к общему столу ты сможешь спуститься только тогда, когда септа останется довольна твоей аккуратностью и прилежанием.  
Вместо теплых, таких родных пальцев Джона, запястье Арьи обхватила крепкая рука септы и потянула ее к дверям. Надежды на то, чтобы вырваться, не было.  
***  
На следующее утро септа подняла Арью на рассвете. Завтрак ей принесли, и она вынуждена была съесть полную тарелку овсяной каши, сдобренной несколькими каплями меда, хотя под пристальным взглядом септы кусок не шел в горло. Ей отчаянно не хватало шуточных перебранок старших братьев за общим столом, возни младших, разговоров и улыбок слуг, даже щебета Сансы с ее подружками. Вдобавок септу вовсе не обмануло показное послушание, и она заявила, что леди не должна принимать пищу с таким угрюмым выражением лица. Улыбаться Арья не стала и пробовать, боясь, что выйдет скорее оскал. Только осмелилась спросить, когда слуги унесли посуду, и она, взяв вышивание, заняла свое место у окна:  
— А Джону позволили спуститься к завтраку?  
— Нет, — отрезала септа.  
Уколов иголкой палец, Арья даже не почувствовала боли.  
— Что с ним будет? — от беспокойства голос ее задрожал.  
— Это решать твоему лорду-отцу, — ответила септа чуть мягче. — Но, если хочешь знать мое мнение, то всем будет лучше, если его отошлют. В приличных домах бастардов не воспитывают вместе с законными детьми.  
После этих слов Арья вообще перестала замечать, что делают ее руки. Когда стежки получались особенно криво, она вздрагивала от суровых окриков септы, но не отрывала взгляда от окна. Она должна первой увидеть возвращающегося из поездки отца и первой рассказать ему о том, что произошло! Нельзя допустить, чтобы Джона отослали. Пусть даже мать и септа накажут ее еще строже.  
И ее ожидание было вознаграждено. Септа как раз подслеповато щурилась, вдевая нитку в иголку, когда раздался звук рога, и зоркие глаза Арьи разглядели двух стражников, бросившихся открывать ворота. Злосчастное вышивание полетело на пол, и в два прыжка Арья оказалась на лестнице. Вслед ей раздались возмущенные крики септы, но Арья бежала, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, и крики быстро стихли.  
На главном дворе она оказалась одновременно с отрядом всадников, въехавших через южные ворота. Впереди на мышастом жеребце был ее лорд-отец, он даже не успел еще покинуть седло, когда Арья подбежала к нему и ухватила за ногу. Отец со смехом поднял ее и посадил себе на колено. Арья обняла его за шею и зашептала в самое ухо:  
— Отец, не отсылай Джона! Пожалуйста! Он ни в чем не виноват, это я виновата!  
Смешливые морщинки в уголках отцовских глаз разгладились, и он серьезно взглянул на Арью:  
— Что вы натворили?  
— Я попросила Джона научить меня фехтовать, — Арья понурила голову, догадываясь, что отцу это тоже не понравится.  
Он тронул ее за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
— Разве такое занятие подобает леди?  
— Наверное, нет, — виновато ответила Арья. — Но у меня не получается ничего из того, что положено делать леди, вдобавок все это глупо и неинтересно. А фехтовать интересно, и у меня здорово выходит.  
Отец скептически поднял брови.  
— Правда! — зачастила Арья. — Так Джон говорит. Он говорит — я способная.  
Отец вздохнул.  
— Ты понимаешь, что меч — это не игрушка?  
Арья кивнула.  
— Это оружие, и оружие благородное. Его носят воины и рыцари, защищающие слабых и стоящие на страже королевских законов. Меч — это самое ценное, что есть у любого дома, дороже земель и замков, золота и драгоценных камней. Фамильный меч связывает нас через тысячелетия с нашими предками.  
— Как Лед, — благоговейно прошептала Арья, вспомнив фамильный меч Старков — могучий клинок из валирийской стали.  
— Как Лед. Но и обычный меч, меч простого воина, требует к себе уважительного отношения. Его не вытаскивают из ножен по пустячному поводу, и тот — или та — кто собирается им сражаться, должен уподобиться своему мечу в силе и стойкости. Твои братья тренируются каждый день, с оружием и без, с самого рассвета. Если ты думаешь помахать им пару раз ради развлечения, то лучше и не начинай.  
— Нет, — выдохнула Арья взволнованно. Отец говорил с ней, как с равной, и даже в его строгом тоне ей слышалось поощрение. — Я готова заниматься каждый день. Целыми днями! Джон меня и тренировал почти каждый день, пока Санса нас не обнаружила... — ее голос дрогнул.  
Отец внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
— Ладно.  
Он поставил ее на землю и спрыгнул следом. Один из солдат взял жеребца под уздцы, чтобы отвести в конюшню.  
— Пойдем, проверим твои способности.  
Если сир Родрик Кассель, мастер над оружием в Винтерфелле, и удивился просьбе своего лорда: провести с Арьей учебную схватку, как если бы она была мальчиком, то не подал виду. Только пригладил свои пышные бакенбарды и повел Арью в арсенал. Там она подоткнула подол неуклюжей длинной юбки в штаны, а потом ее закутали в несколько слоев кожи, так что она стала вдвое шире, и выдали грубо обструганный деревянный меч, по длине и весу ненамного отличавшийся от палок, которыми фехтовали они с Джоном. Арья старалась не смотреть по сторонам, выходя с сиром Родриком из оружейной, но все равно заметила, что народу во дворе прибавилось. Рядом с отцом стояли несколько гвардейцев, около конюшни двое конюхов чистили лошадей, от кухни к главной башне направлялась группа слуг с тюками и корзинами, а окно покоев лорда и леди Старк было открыто, и за ним угадывался женский силуэт. При мысли о том, что мать сейчас смотрит на нее, Арью обуял ужас, но она тут же попыталась взять себя в руки. Пусть на нее смотрит хоть весь свет, она не должна подвести Джона. И она встала в исходную стойку, подняв меч, как он ее учил.  
Поединок закончился быстро. Да он и поединком, по сути, не был, как догадалась Арья. Старый рыцарь не стремился наносить в полную силу удары девочке, чья макушка едва доставала ему до груди, он прощупывал ее, смотрел, как она стоит, двигается, держит оружие. Арья не сомневалась, что и отец смотрел за каждым ее жестом так же внимательно. Но когда сир Родрик возвестил: «Достаточно!», и Арья остановилась с воздетым мечом, чувствуя, что вспотела под всеми напяленными на нее одежками, лорд Старк спросил уважительно:  
— Каков ваш вердикт, сир Родрик?  
Старый рыцарь заткнул деревянный меч за пояс.  
— Ну что ж... Девочка... — и он вновь раздумчиво погладил бакенбарды.  
— Если бы она была мальчиком, — отец правильно почувствовал причину замешательства сира Родрика.  
— Мальчиком... Ну да... Если бы это был мальчик, то я бы сказал, что, хотя он и мал годами и невелик ростом, но обладает ловкостью, быстротой реакции и верным взглядом. И кто-то совершенно явно преподал ему азы техники боя. Я узнаю приемы, так что, не будь я абсолютно уверен, что этого не было, мог бы решить, что этот... гм... мальчик обучался у меня самого.  
Гвардейцы вокруг одобрительно заулыбались.  
— А вы взялись бы учить такого мальчика? — спросил лорд Старк. Арья задержала дыхание.  
Сир Родрик важно наклонил голову.  
— Постановка корпуса правильная, тут даже переучивать не придется. Вследствие юного возраста слабо развиты мышцы, но это поправимо, если мальчик будет упорно тренироваться.  
— Ты слышала? — обратился к Арье отец, и она кивнула, не сводя с него взгляда, полного отчаянной надежды. Неужели он разрешит ей заниматься фехтованием?.. Отец прищурился. — У тебя еще есть последняя возможность передумать. Потому что, если после одной-двух тренировок ты решишь, что меч — это слишком сложно или неинтересно, то второй раз разрешение я тебе не дам.  
— Я не передумаю! Спасибо, спасибо, отец! — Арья была готова прыгать от радости. Положив меч, она обняла отца, и тот поднял ее на руки, так что она уткнулась ему в плечо, пахнущее дубленой кожей, железом и лошадьми. Внезапно ей в голову пришла тревожная мысль: — А если мама будет против? Она говорит, что, если я не буду вести себя как леди, то меня не возьмут замуж. Хотя я и не хочу замуж.  
— Об этом тебе еще рано думать, — отец погладил Арью по волосам. — А с мамой я поговорю. — Он вдруг вздохнул. — Ты слишком напоминаешь мне кое-кого, чтобы я не понимал, что от запретов будет только хуже.  
Пораженная, Арья заглянула ему в лицо, желая спросить, кого же она напоминает, но увидела, как погрустнели отцовские глаза, и передумала. Спросит когда-нибудь в другой раз.  
Отец поцеловал ее в лоб и поставил на землю.  
— Беги. И помни, что завтра, как рассветет, сир Родрик будет ждать тебя в арсенале!  
— Да, отец, — Арья уже развернулась, чтобы бежать к замку, но тут вспомнила самое главное: — Отец, а как же Джон? Что будет с ним?  
— Иди, — отец легко шлепнул ее по спине, подталкивая к дверям башни, а потом обратился к одному из гвардейцев: — Том, приведи ко мне Джона Сноу.  
Арья поднялась по лестнице, но вместо того, чтобы идти в свою комнату, так и не переодевшись, направилась к крытому переходу между замком и оружейной, нашла окошко в стене, из которого открывался вид на весь двор, и залезла на подоконник. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джона подвели к их лорду-отцу, и он опустился на одно колено:  
— Лорд Старк.  
Лицо брата издалека казалось спокойным, как гладь замерзшего пруда, и голос звучал бесстрастно, но, даже если он и не волновался, во что трудно было поверить, то Арья уж точно переживала за двоих.  
— Встань, — велел отец. Джон поднялся. — И я, и сир Родрик оказались впечатлены результатами твоих уроков. С завтрашнего дня Арья начнет тренироваться вместе со всеми, а тебе я хочу поручить позаниматься с Браном. Твой младший брат грезит подвигами рыцарей Королевской гвардии, пора ему уже переходить от сказок к делу.  
От облегчения Арья едва не вывалилась из окна. Джон ответил почтительно:  
— Благодарю вас, отец, — но она видела, как осветилось радостью его лицо.  
Послав брату воздушный поцелуй, Арья слезла с подоконника. Теперь ее не страшила даже встреча с септой.  
***  
— Попались!  
На полянке перед чардревом прямо на выступавших из земли корнях сидели Джон и Бран и о чем-то увлеченно беседовали, положив на землю деревянные мечи. Когда Арья с криком выскочила из-за широкого белого ствола, они повернули к ней головы и улыбнулись.  
Утренняя тренировка в главном дворе, на которую Арья теперь была допущена наравне с братьями, закончилась, и Арья ломала голову над тем, чем бы ей теперь заняться. С тех пор, как она официально была освобождена от уроков вышивания, — мама не была этим довольна, но после долгого разговора с отцом возражать не стала — сидеть с Сансой и ее подружками под присмотром септы Мордейн не хотелось. Можно было найти занятие поинтереснее. Например, поискать Джона, который как раз должен был, по поручению отца, дополнительно тренировать Брана. И вот она нашла их, а они сидят и разговаривают, вместо того, чтобы фехтовать!..  
— А вдруг я отцу расскажу, чем вы тут занимаетесь? — заявила она, присоединяясь к ним. Но Джон только ухмыльнулся и привычным жестом потянулся потрепать ее за волосы:  
— Не расскажешь. Ты же не ябеда.  
— Ты не думай, мы только ненадолго присели отдохнуть, — Бран широко распахнул невинные голубые глаза. — Мы говорили про Рыцаря-Дракона. Я хочу вступить в Королевскую Гвардию, когда вырасту, ты знаешь.  
— Если ты будешь сидеть на травке, вместо того, чтобы махать мечом, то скорее меня туда возьмут. В Королевскую Гвардию не берут слабаков.  
— Я сильнее тебя! — возмутился Бран. — Пусть я младше, но я мужчина!  
— А с мечом я управляюсь лучше, чем ты!  
— Неправда! — Бран вскочил на ноги. — Ну, давай, проверим!  
Арья показала ему язык, но меч свой она оставила в арсенале, поэтому просто отбежала от разгневанного младшего братца, заслонившись стволом сердце-дерева. Бран, впрочем, тоже забыл про свой меч. И они стали играть в догонялки, бегая вокруг широкого ствола с вырезанным на нем ликом, а Джон смотрел на них и смеялся.


End file.
